1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to embalming devices and more particularly pertains to a new embalming fluid distribution tube for inserting into a cavity in a limbs of a cadaver formed by the removal of tissue and bones from the limb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of embalming devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, embalming devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,700,286; U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,462; U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,791; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 375,159; U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,670; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,647.
Tissue and bone donor cadavers are a nightmare for funeral homes to prepare for viewing by the family. A lot of extra hard work is needed by the funeral home due to the tissue and bone donation. Even with the best reconstruction, tissue and bone donor cadavers can add several hours to the embalmer's job.